New Jersey Heatwave
by daisyb10
Summary: When a blistering heatwave hits New Jersey, a sweltering House decides a cooling shower in the PPTH locker room is the order of the day and dares Cameron to join him. This romantic story is rated M for gentle smut. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**New Jersey Heatwave**_

Chapter 1

House knew he was in for a miserable day when the temperature hit 80 degrees by 7 am that morning. The heatwave that had engulfed the eastern seaboard of the United States was in its third record-breaking day; power grids were taxed to the limit and at PPTH, Cuddy had ordered that hydro consumption be kept to a minimum in the administrative areas of the hospital – like House's office

House watched Cameron out of the corner of his eye as another bead of perspiration began its downward journey from her brow to her cheek, destined to be swept up by the crumpled tissue that was clenched in her hand.

Foreman and Chase had sought refuge in the air-conditioned comfort of the clinic while he and Cameron chose to attack House's backlog of paperwork. Cameron worked at the computer and House sat with his feet up on the desk playing with his Magic 8-Ball.

Even in a sleeveless sundress, with her hair swept up in a stylish bun, Cameron was melting. As far as she was concerned, hot and steamy were only desirable adjectives when 'sex' followed next in the sentence … a hot and steamy office didn't cut it, although when Cameron looked at House with his damp tee shirt clinging to his chiseled abs in all of the right places, her heart skipped a beat.

House could not stop thinking about her. He knew he needed to make a move … Cameron's fellowship would be ending soon and he could not bear the thought of losing her. He had to give her a reason to stay.

"I've had it … I'm going to take a shower and cool off. Care to join me Cameron?"

Cameron took off her glasses and looked at House. His flirtations had escalated ever since her break-up with Chase and as much as she wanted House, she'd given up hope of him ever making a move … until now.

"Here … in the hospital House?" Cameron laughed, "The only reason you're inviting me is because you _know_ I can't accept; the last time I looked there were no unisex shower facilities here. You're all talk and no action …"

"_Ha_ … _all talk and no action_ … care to put some money on that Dr. Cameron?

I'll bet you one hundred bucks that_ you_ won't have the nerve to do it, assuming, of course that I find a way for us to shower together in the hospital, with no risk of interruption or repercussion." House said indignantly.

"You don't think I'd have the nerve to do it?" asked an astonished Cameron.

House shook his head.

"House, ever since our kiss, you're been avoiding me like the plague; and now you say that you'll get in the shower with me?" Cameron could not believe what she was hearing. "You're on sweetcheeks! This will be the easiest hundred dollars that I've ever made! So what are you proposing exactly?"

"You, me naked in the shower … soap, shampoo …" grinned House.

"Sex?" asked Cameron.

"Possibly …"

"No sex House … and _you_ have to completely undress first." Cameron said firmly.

"Why do I have to go first?" whined House.

"Because that's the only way I'll have proof that you're willing to follow through … if you chicken out, all bets are off."

"But then you're guaranteed to see me naked." protested House, not that he minded that much.

"Take it or leave it House."

_Even if I lose a hundred bucks, it will be worth it to see you naked House … _thought Cameron. "So do we have a deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands.

"When …"

"Today … soon … as soon as I can arrange it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

House nonchalantly ducked into the Men's shower room while he formulated his plan; it was deserted … for the time being anyway.

_How am I going to pull this off? I can probably get someone to close one of the showers for an hour without raising too much suspicion … that will give me and Cameron more than enough time to … _he smiled as he corrected himself.

He could never have enough time to spend with Cameron.

_Who can help me? It has to be someone in housekeeping … or maintenance._

House thought for a moment and then a sly grin appeared on his face.

* * *

"Hey Doc … how are ya …" Tony said, shaking House's hand.

"A little over-heated …" _boy am I ever_, thought House, "but I'm good. This must be a tough day for you …"

"Yea, I'm just tryin' to keep everything running here, but it's not easy. Fuses and breakers are blowin' left, right and centre …"

House almost felt guilty asking Tony to do him a favour on such a stressful day … _almost_.

"Tony, I need a favour."

"Sure Doc … anything." Tony glanced at the photograph of a smiling ten year-old on his desk.

Five years ago, Tony's son was dying and no one knew why. Little Anthony was born with a rare congenital heart defect that had gone undetected since birth, buried by a myriad of other health concerns. House unraveled the puzzle of the boy's failing body and saved his life; to this day, Tony's gratitude knew no bounds as far as House was concerned.

"I need you to close down one of the shower rooms for no more than an hour this afternoon." House said quietly.

"Ya mean shut the water off doc?" asked a confused Tony.

"No, no … I just want exclusive use of the shower room. Can you figure out a way to do that for me without getting us both in trouble?

"Yea … it shouldn't be a problem. I can close it for maintenance. Which one do ya want?" Tony said, rubbing his chin as he thought for a moment.

"Which one is nicer?" House asked, wanting to make things perfect for Cameron. "The woman's. What time … its one-thirty now … how 'bout two o'clock Doc?

"Two's good, but I need you to make absolutely sure that no one gets in …"

"That's not a problem Doc … I'm the only one with a key. I can hang around and wait 'til you're done … ya just have to remember to lock the door from the inside."

Tony's eyes sparkled when he realized what House was up to.

"You're not gonna be alone, are ya Doc?" The two men grinned at one another.

"You can't tell a soul, Tony." House said seriously. Cuddy would kick his sorry ass through downtown Princeton, if she ever found out.

"Doc House, I owe my son's life to you … ya have my word."

"I hear them rumours goin' 'round about you likin' that pretty Doc Cameron … is she gonna join ya?" Tony asked, his grin broadening into a smile.

"Yea Tony … I hope so …"

"Well good luck … I'd like to see ya happy …"

_So would I Tony ... so would I ..._

* * *

House strolled into his office beaming from ear to ear. He stopped in the doorway and watched Cameron; his feminine side thought about how pretty she looked in her yellow sundress while his masculine side tried to imagine the delights it was covering up. He tapped on the door with his cane to announce his arrival.

Cameron looked up from the computer and smiled. "You're looking awfully pleased with yourself."

"I am." House said coyly.

"What's going on House?" she asked with suspicion and a hint of excitement.

"Oh nothing … goodness … look at the time Dr. Cameron, it's almost two o'clock.

Care to take a walk with me?" House said with a grin.

"You didn't?"

"I did."

Cameron blushed with anticipation. Ever since House left on his mission, she had been fantasizing about showering with him, how his naked body would feel pressed next to hers, where his fingers would touch her, how he would …

"Cameron … earth to Cameron … it's time to go" urged House.

House picked up his cell phone.

"Foreman, its House … what time are you and the Wombat finished? Four? Good. Cameron and I are going to find somewhere cool to spend our lunch hour. We'll be back around three."

* * *

House and Cameron smiled nervously at each other as they rode down in the elevator to the second floor. After making a quick stop at their lockers, they rounded the corner and saw Tony setting up a yellow tent sign in front of the women's shower.

**CLOSED**

**FOR**

**REPAIRS**

"Doc Cameron, would ya do me a favour and check to make sure there ain't any ladies still showerin' in there? I gotta close her down for an hour to check a problem with the water heater." Tony said winking at House.

Cameron walked in and popped her head out a few seconds later.

"All clear Tony."

"Thanks Doc."

House motioned for Cameron to go back in and when the coast was clear he followed; he locked the door behind him and then turned to Cameron.

They stood and looked at each other, both afraid to make a move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So … here we are …" House said smiling awkwardly at Cameron.

"Yep … here we are …" Cameron stared at her feet.

House didn't know what to do. His confidence in his brilliant idea was eroding by the second. _Should I call this off … nah … I can't so soon, I'll look like a wuss …_

House took Cameron by the hand and sat down with her on the cedar bench that bordered the outer wall of the room.

"Well, this is my first time in the ladies shower …" he joked, trying to break the ice. Cameron smiled back at him weakly.

"Does it look any different than the men's shower room?"

"Nope …" said House, trying to think of something else to say. "It smells better, though …"

Drip … drip … drip … drip … The only thing House could hear was the sound of a tap dripping somewhere in the room. He looked at his watch; it was ten after two. If they didn't get started soon, they would run out of time.

"Well, I guess I'll start getting undressed …" House said, winking at Cameron. He bent down and removed his shoes and socks. Cameron watched and then slipped off her sandals.

_Okay … that's a start_ … House stripped off his clammy tee shirt and set it aside.

_That's it … I'm going through with this … _

_I'm hot and sweaty and no matter what, I'm going have a shower … _

_good, I've made up my mind._

House looked over at Cameron who was smiling sweetly at him. She rose and stared pointedly at his bare chest before raising her eyes to meet his.

"House …" she started.

"Cameron, look you don't have to …" he began.

"House …" she said, stopping him, "would you please unzip my dress for me?"

"Um … sure Cameron, here sit on my knee … the good one …" Cameron gave a little laugh as she sat with her back to him.

House noticed his hand was trembling. _C'mon get a grip man_ … He held his breath as he pulled the long zipper down to her waist and toyed with the satiny yellow fabric of her sundress. His fingers were poised over the clasp of her bra; he longed to undo it and slide his hands beneath the lacey fabric to feel her breasts in his hands, to caress her nipples. _Don't get ahead of yourself House … let's try something safer …_

Cameron gasped when she felt House's strong hands glide up her back.

"I'm sorry House … I guess I'm a little nervous …" she said, embarrassed at her skittishness.

"That's okay … I think we both have to relax …" House said, feeling her tension when he began to massage Cameron's shoulders. It didn't take long before his ministrations took effect; Cameron purred as she rolled her head in lazy circles letting his fingers worked their magic. House leaned forward and kissed the nape of her neck softly as he slid his hands down to cup her ribcage; he rested them tantalizingly close to her breasts … almost touching, but not quite.

Cameron turned to face House and slowly lifted the hem of her skirt. When House reached down to help her, their hands met.

They stopped and looked into each others eyes, not saying a word as she lifted her arms above her head, giving House tacit approval to remove her dress.

She stood, clad only in a white lacey bra and bikini panties, and waited. House swallowed hard as he rose to meet her.

They were at the point of no return and House realized that he had sorely underestimated the importance of this moment. His relationship with Cameron would never be the same.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close to him.

"Cameron … I know I acted like this was just a big game when I asked you here, but I was an idiot … as usual. This … no, you … are very important to me. We don't have to do this if you're not ready …" House said earnestly. "We could go on a proper date after work, would you like that?"

Cameron thought for a moment.

"Do you want this to stop House … please be honest …"

"I'll do whatever you want … but no … I'd love to continue … "

"Then you should know, I have one very strict rule that I live by …" Cameron said seriously. "Whenever I date, I _always_ shower first … so yes House, I'd love to go out on a date with you after work. "

House tilted her chin up with one finger as he bent to kiss Cameron's smiling lips.

"I love a girl that plays by the rules …"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cameron threw her arms around House as he captured her lips in his. Their tongues tangled in a sensual dance, tasting and licking each other, eager to explore the mouths they'd dreamed of for so long. Cameron slid her hands down House's chest, dropping kisses in her wake as she moved across his abdomen. Clasps flew open, first his buckle, then her bra. In one swift movement House's pants and boxers fell to the floor. "You're magnificent …" Cameron whispered, eyeing his erection; House grinned proudly.

House stepped behind Cameron and pulled her to him teasing the pebbled nipple of one breast as his hand slid beneath the lacey fabric of her panties. He parted her wet lips and slipped one long finger inside her, exploring ever inch of her walls while he coated himself with her juices. Cameron's pulse quickened as she saw House raise his hand to his mouth. He drew his finger across his lips, slowly licking every drop of her sweet nectar, before returning to her swollen nub.

"Oh House …" Cameron moaned softly at his exquisite touch; he circled her slowly and perfectly, subtly increasing both his speed and pressure as her breaths grew shallow. Her mound was saturated, her knees shook; when she gripped his hips to steady herself she could feel his rock hard arousal pressed against her back and she instinctively began to grind. House could feel his climax was moments away.

"Cameron … Allison …" House said breathlessly as he led her back to the bench.

"Not yet …" House sat and drew Cameron between his knees and slid her panties down over her satiny thighs. Pausing for a moment, he toyed with her small triangle of curls, before he bent down and gently kissed her; his kisses intensified as he devoured her with his mouth, tonguing her expertly. House felt Cameron shake and stopped when he saw her shivering in the cool damp air, her legs covered in goose bumps.

"Sweetheart, you're cold … you should have said something … I thought that you were shaking 'cause of me …" House grinned as he stood and wrapped himself around Cameron.

"You always make me quiver, House …" she said softly.

"It's probably time you called me Greg …" House said, kissing her lightly on the lips. Cameron smiled as she nodded.

"How about that shower I promised you… will you help me?" House asked, laying his cane on the bench. Cameron grabbed her shampoo and soap and steadied House as they made their way into a stall. House turned on the taps and adjusted the temperature then held Cameron close as they let the warm water cascade over their bodies. House smiled as he looked down at Cameron's upturned face, her eyes closed, letting the refreshing water splash on her face.

House picked up her shampoo and took a sniff of the fruity-smelling concoction.

_I can't use that, my hair will smell exactly like Cameron's … everyone will know__… _He was about to grab the bar of soap to wash his hair when he remembered Chase. _Everyone will know … everyone … including Chase… _House squirted a generous dollop on his hair and scrubbed away before turning his attention to Cameron's hair.

While House played with the shampoo bubbles, Cameron lathered her body all over with soap. House stopped and looked at her with disappointment in his eyes. "I was supposed to do that …" he pouted. Cameron laughed.

"Trust me … you'll like this …"

"Oooo … oooo …. wait … I just have to finish washing your hair." House said eagerly.

"But Hou … Greg, you've washed it very well … I think that's enough."

House put a drop of shampoo on his finger and grinned. "I missed a spot", he said as he massaged her 'southern' curls. Cameron writhed as he touched her clit, hardened and swollen from all of his attention. She reached for his hand and wrapped it around her waist. "Now it's time to get the boy clean …" Cameron pressed her body against his, slithering up and down, front and back, lathering his body with soap and kisses. House's moans grew louder; his senses assaulted him with every pass she made, her taut nipples slid down his back, her luscious bottom pressed against his leg.

"Allison …" House growled, grabbing her firmly by the arms. "let me make love to you …"

"Yes Greg … please …" she whimpered, her body aching for him.

House looked around in a panic. _God what was I thinking_ … he was not in his shower at home … there were no security bars, they were covered in soap, the floor had an inch of water on it and he wasn't sure that he could hold Cameron, let alone make love to her, without sending them both flying to the floor.

"Allison … I don't know if I can hold you. Here, put your arms around my neck."

House gritted his teeth and laughed at the irony of the situation. He slipped his hands under her bottom and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"How are you … do you feel safe …" House asked, looking desperately into Cameron's eyes.

"I feel wonderful Greg … nothing can hurt me when I'm in your arms."

House took a deep breath … it would be all right.

They kissed each other frantically as House lowered Cameron down to his glistening tip. "Greg …" Cameron moaned, "I can't wait …now, take me now"

House thrust into her in one long stoke and then pulled out. Cameron whimpered and he entered again, holding still as he felt her muscles clench around his shaft.

Their bodies rocked in unison as he began to push, deeper and deeper he thrust, the two kissing each other haphazardly as they moaned and gasped for air. Cameron could feel the warmth building to an almost unbearable peak; she pressed her mouth hard into House's shoulder to prevent herself from screaming as they reached their shattering climax. House exploded inside her, unable to speak, his body jolted by the spasms of his orgasm.

Cameron embraced House as he gently lowered her. She nuzzled against for support, her knees unwilling to support her body.

House gathered Cameron into his arms as they let the warm water cascade over their bodies once more.

House had lost his bet, but won true love.

**Fin**

A/N: Thank you for reading my story, Daisy.


End file.
